


I told you I was bored

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, daddy!stiles, pure fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a baby and Stiles is taking care of him at home. He started going a little mad with only a 4 month old for company. Luckily Scott and Isaac come over to save him and find out he's been doing some very un-Stiles like things to stave off the boredom </p><p>In other words a kid fic with plenty of Fluffy Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you I was bored

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% fluff so I hope you like it.  
> Please forgive spelling mistakes I'm not the best at proof reading.  
> Also I'm English and I've probably used British phrases even though I try my best to use american ones.  
> That in mind Pram/ Buggy = i think it's a Stroller?  
> Nappy = Diaper
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Happy Reading

** I told you I was bored **

Stiles sat finally getting a chance to drink his coffee. He was just getting comfy when his phone buzzed.

**_Scott:_ ** _You free today?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _Dude I’m always free come on over_

**_Scott:_ ** _sweet see you in a bit Bro_

**_Stiles:_ ** _and bring Isaac_

**_Scott:_ ** _how do you know he’s here?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _is he?_

**_Scott:_ ** _yes_

**_Stiles:_ ** _point proven see you in 20_

Stiles sat and drank his coffee watching TV while waiting for the boys to arrive. Well he would have if he hadn’t heard snuffles from the other room. He thought he better text Scott.

**_Stiles:_ ** _doors open let yourselves in._

 

Scott walked into the house to find Stiles sitting with Thomas bouncing him up and down.

“Where’s my favourite nephew then?” he said in a high voice, perfected from talking to animals and small children.

“Scott he’s your only nephew” Isaac pointed out.

“Yeah but he’s still my favourite” he said walking over to Thomas and patting his head.

“He better be” Stiles said while they went to sit down.

“So what’s been going on with you?” Scott asked sitting down and kicking off his muddy shoes.

“by all means track dirt though my house please and nothing, Scott I’m so bored I mean yes I love the little guy don’t get me wrong but he’s all the company I have every day and he’s  4 months old. He makes little noises now though so it’s super adorable” he smiled down at Thomas. ”what have you been doing?”

“Attempting to help Allison organise the third grade graduation” Isaac shook his head “but apparently I can’t make good enough decorations so I’ve been stuck with sorting out the certificates”

“Third grade graduation is that a thing?” Scott said

“I know right it’s stupid but apparently it is now.”

“Did you say Allison needed decorations?” Stiles asked

“Yeah she’s roped in Lydia and Kira but she still doesn’t think she’ll have enough why”

“Because I totally made a tonne of bunting and some big paper flowers this week”

Scott gave him an odd look “really?”

“Hey I saw it on a TV show … I told you I was bored … I DON’T NEED TO JUSTIFY MYSELF TO YOU” he shouted

“Stiles?” Isaac asked

“I’ll go get them, take him” Stiles said thrusting the baby at Scott he happily obliged.

Stiles ran upstairs and returned with a bag full of decorations

“Stiles this is great!” Isaac exclaimed hugging Stiles “Allison will be over the moon thanks dude”

“No problem Derek was getting mad at it taking up the house anyway” he said putting the bag down. “So what have you been up to Scott?”

“Sorry what” Scott had been happily staring at Thomas and hadn’t been listening to a word the other two had been saying

“Anything new with you?”

“What since Tuesday when I came to see you last?”

“Dude I’ve had no company except Derek and the little guy, you’ve got to have done something”

“Not really just work you know? Saved some dogs a cat bit me the usual” Scott said still transfixed with the baby there was a pause “oh and Kira’s pregnant” he said looking up and smiling at them.

Stiles immediately leapt up and hugged his brother “congrats dude being a dad is like the best thing ever”

Scott was beaming as Isaac went and gave him a hug too “Wow congratulations to you and Kira, you kept that quiet”

“Well we told mom and dad and her parents last week and she’s supposed to be telling the girls tonight so I though I may as well tell you” he shrugged while still manically grinning. He might have been smiling a bit strangely as Thomas started to make weird faces.

“What did I do?” Scott said a suddenly look of panic on his face

Stiles got up and took Thomas back “nothing he’s fine he probably just realised how ugly his uncle really is” Stiles said sticking out his tongue while Isaac laughed.

Scott and Isaac’s heads both turned towards the door “were you expecting anyone else?” Scott said getting up and heading towards the door

“Oh it’ll just be Derek back for his lunch”

“Why doesn’t he just eat it at the station?”

“He would if he hadn’t forgotten it” Stiles smiled as Derek walked through the door and immediately greeted Stiles with a kiss and kissed Thomas’ head

“How you doing little man” Derek said as Thomas gurgled and waved his arms and legs. “Hi guys” he said nodding at the two other men in the room

“Did you get lunch?” Stiles asked as Derek walked to the kitchen

“Yeah I got you food too” he said sticking his head around the side of the door “sorry guys I didn’t know you’d be here” he said

“It’s totally fine” Scott said “we ate before we came over anyway”

“Good” said Derek walking back with two plates of burgers and curly fries “because I didn’t really feel like sharing” he laughed and handed Stiles his plate as Isaac took Thomas.

They chatted while they ate and when they were done Isaac handed Thomas to Derek.

“Hello little man” Derek said making a big face at him while Thomas immediately gripped a handful of his hair and started pulling, hard.

“No no no son don’t pull daddy’s hair it hurts” he said detangling the child’s fist from it.

Thomas was then abruptly sick down Derek’s deputy uniform. He sighed “thanks buddy that’s just what my outfit was missing” he looked at Stiles “can you take him while I go find a clean-up? I don’t think I’ve got another clean shirt”

“Ah-ha that is where you’re are wrong” Stiles said taking Thomas from Derek “you will find all of your shirts hanging up in the newly colour coordinated wardrobe freshly ironed” he said nodding

Derek walked upstairs shaking his head “you really need to get out more”

Isaac was shaking his head too “you colour coordinated your wardrobe?”

“I told you I was bored that took up at least 2 hours”

“I think the more important thing is that you ironed! Stiles! my brother! Ironing! What has the world come to?”

“I told you I was bored” he shrugged “just think you’ve got all of this to look forward to. The sleepless nights, the day time tediousness” Stiles smiled as Derek walked down stairs

“What’s this?” Derek said and Stiles looked at Scott

“Scott has something to say” Stiles said

“Kira’s pregnant” and he was off beaming again

Derek went and patted him on the back “congratulations” he smiled

“Thanks Derek” Scott said

“Look I’d love to stay but I have to get back to work” he kissed Thomas on the cheek and then Stiles, they only broke apart when Isaac coughed

“Right well” Derek said pulling away and walking to the door “see you later boys, see you tonight Stiles love you”

“Love you too” Stiles replied as Derek shut the door

“you’d think after being married 5 years you’d be less sickly than you were when you first got together” Isaac said “apparently that hasn’t happened” he smirked

They sat chatting a bit longer before Thomas started to fidget again

“What’s wrong this time?” Isaac asked

“Nothing he probably just wants to go outside he likes the forest just like your dad don’t you?” he said pulling weird faces at the baby “do you want to go for a walk buddy? Yeah? Do you want to go look at trees and connect with nature like your weird dad? Let’s get you ready then” Stiles smiled at his son and then went to go get the pram ready. They were all set to go out when a timer went off.

“Oh the pie’s done hold on” and Stiles ran into the kitchen. When he returned Scott was looking at him with a dropped jaw. “What”

“Isaac I think drastic action is needed it worse than we first feared Stiles is so bored that he actually cooked” Scott laughed as the four of them left the house and headed up the woodland path that started just outside the Hales (and now the Stilinski-Hales) home.

“Seriously dude its worrying” Isaac said “you and cooking don’t really go together”

“I’m not that bad”

“Last time I can remember you cooking the best comment was ‘well I don’t think I was poisonous’ that’s not a good sign”

“That was ages ago I’ve got better” Stiles said while Scott and Isaac looked doubtful “I have promise I’m getting better”

“I’m sure you are but just don’t try your food out on us just yet, let Derek try it first as a buffer” Scott said and Stiles smacked him over the ear

“On the plus side at least we’re werewolves so you know if we do get poised as long as you’re not cooking with wolfs bane we should be okay” Isaac joked as Stiles lunged to hit him while he ducked out of the way.

Stiles had almost forgotten about Thomas even though he was bushing the buggy but he made his presence well know while a very loud cry a few seconds later.

“Well now that won’t do will it? What’s the matter then? Are you to hot? I think you might be?” Stiles stopped walked and leant down to take off Thomas’ snow suit leaving him in a R2D2 baby grow. (It’s so cool Derek we need it)

They continued walking and a lady walked by them looked at Thomas then Stiles then shook her head as she carried on walking away from them.

“What was that all about” Scott said

“Oh she probably thinks I’m neglecting him because ‘he’ll be too cold in that’ and she’ll think I’m an irresponsible parent”

“What that’s stupid” Scott said “he’s fine he was too hot and who can blame him?” its true it was a sunny day and Scott and Isaac were just in T-Shirts it was still cold however and Stiles had a jacket on

“The thing is not everyone knows that werewolves don’t really get as cold so they just think I’m letting him freeze, then if I try to make him look like he should he gets upset. So I think screw what people think”

“Do people say things?” Isaac asked

“Oh yeah their very judgemental a lady last week stopped her car to tell me had had him in the wrong clothes and just yesterday I was shopping and a lady came up to me when he was crying saying ‘that’s a hungry cry you need to go and feed him now’”

“That’s stupid” Scott said.

“I know right people are ignorant and they for some reason they think they know what’s best for my child it’s ridiculous but I get over it.”

They had looped back in a circle and arrived at the house once again.

“Well thanks for coming over you’ve made me feel a little more sane I sometimes think I’ve got a bit crazy when all I do is make stupid noises and faces all day so thanks” he hugged then each as they got into Isaac’s car and Stiles watched until they drove around the corner.

Stiles took Thomas back inside “just you and me little man until your daddy gets home what do you want to do?” Stiles said looking at the baby who already had one eye closed. “Good idea” Stiles said as he lay on the couch with Thomas on his chest.

He’s woken up by the sound of a car pulling up the drive but decided to keep his eyes closed even when he heard the front door open. Being a dad was hard and he was tried. He slowly opened his eyes to see Derek taking pictures on his Phone.

“Dude you could have warned me” Stiles said carefully moving a sleeping Thomas off his chest and into his Moses basket. “You did even get my best side” he joked striking a pose and Derek who laughed snapping more pictures.

“I’m sorry you just looked too cute like they do on the TV you know? Anyway that’s my new background sorted” and sure enough Derek’s Phone background was now a black and white photo of Stiles and Thomas. He had to admit it was cute.

“Fine I admit it’s adorable not as cute as mine though” Stiles smiled looking at his own background which featured a shirtless in pyjama bottoms Derek cuddling Thomas who was only in a nappy.

“I disagree” Derek said

“You do?”

“Yep see mine has the better subjects without a doubt”

“Oh really?”

“Yep” Derek said kissing Stiles.

He laughed “So smooth and what did the crime fighting deputy do today?”

“Noting much spent most of it talking to your dad and parish there’s been a distinct lack of crime in this town now there’s no supernatural crap to be dealing with to be honest seeing you at lunch was the highlight of my day” he smiled

“How is my dad?”

“Fine still keeps asking me every little detail about him” Derek said nodding at the Moses basket “you’d think by now he wouldn’t want a play by play of his every movements but apparently he’s not sick yet, not that I’m complaining he’s pretty easy to talk about but I think you might have to have a word about the amount of pictures he has of the little man in his office, seriously it looks like a shrine or something” Derek said shaking his head

“last time I went it wasn’t too bad he only has like 6 photos on his desk in that weird montage thing one of me and Scott at graduation, his and Melissa’s wedding, our wedding, Scott and Kira’s wedding, a pack photo and then one of the little guy and it all sort of counts as one as it’s in the same frame.” Stiles said

“When did you last go into your dad’s office?”

“I don’t know I hardly go in their anymore he’s always outside talking to you when I come by why?” he asked curiously.

“Because it’s not just the weird photo montage thing he had like 10 frames around the office too I don’t mind it but I think it’s a bit weird for the other guys I don’t want to say anything but you can you’re his son” Derek smiled weakly

“So are you” Stiles exclaimed waving is hands about

“No I’m his son in law and also I have to work with him every day and therefore you need to do it”

“Fine… how does he even have that many photos of Thomas? I mean I’ve given him a few but not loads”

“He kind of makes me send them from my phone when he sees them at work” Derek shrugged “I think you look great in them but I’m not sure you want the whole station seeing the lion king re-enactment of Thomas at 2 months”

“WHAT?!  HOW?!? AHHH okay I’m going over there tomorrow” said Stiles going bright pink

It was practically law that at some point the beginning of the lion king was re-enacted with a new born baby with him being Simba and the parent being Rafiki and it is a documentable moment in history and therefore wholly justifies a photograph, no complaints there. It’s just Stiles would have preferred if this particular photo wasn’t when he was in an old t-shirt and boxers while Thomas was in a lion baby grow (authenticity Derek!).

“It’s okay I’m pretty sure only 4/5th of the station have seen it” Derek said laughing

Stiles shook his head mouthing soundlessly

“Anyway what’s for dinner?” Derek said

“I cooked and this time I’m 86% I did it right” he smiled and went to the kitchen Derek followed

“What is it?” he asked

“Meat and potato pie” he looked at Derek inquisitive face “it’s savoury and British I thought it was worth a try the website said to have it with gravy but the picture of their gravy looked nothing like ours so I let out that bit” he said serving up the pie onto two plates.

Stiles had to admit it wasn’t his best attempt but it was far from his worst it was only a little bit burnt and the inside didn’t look too bad. They sat down to eat well Derek did just as Stiles was about to take a bite crying began in the other room.

“Its fine I’ll go” Stiles said getting up and going to Thomas moments later he came back with Thomas on his hip.

“So what’s it like?” he asked Derek who’s eaten half of his pie

“Actually pretty good” Derek half smiled not meeting Stiles eyes “it’s a definite improvement”

“Oh good” Stiles said half distracted by Thomas. He sat down and started on his own food and his face immediately pulled a grimace

“Ewww that’s disgusting” Sties said

“It’s not that bad” Derek said putting down his knife and fork

“Derek I love you and I love that your trying to be kind but I think it’s a well-known fact that that I am a hopeless cook. Always have been hopefully won’t always be though. The point is you don’t have to spare my feeling because otherwise you end up having to eat this” he said gesturing at the plate “and that’s just unfair”

“Pizza?” Derek said

“Pizza” Stiles nodded and Derek went to order while Stiles went and sat on the sofa.

 

By the time the food arrived Stiles was sitting on the sofa leaning into Derek with Thomas in his arms while Derek wrapped a hand over Stiles so he could hold Thomas’s hand they each had one hand free to eat pizza with and happily sat until Derek started to nod off. Very carefully Stiles got up and set up the camera to the longest timer setting there was he then hurried back to the sofa and lay back down with Thomas snuggling into Derek and closed his eyes, he heard the camera click and then went to go check the photo. They looked so happy and peacefully.

His dad could definably have this one for his office Stiles thought smiling to himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.  
> Most of the weird things Stiles did were actually things my friend had done since having a baby and having nothing to do. I went to see her and that sort of inspired the fic.  
> I really appreciate any feedback and comments.  
> Please check out my Tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/


End file.
